Robin, Lord of Chaos?
by Oreocat155338
Summary: ...Or Order? When Klarion transfers his powers into Robin, the Boy Wonder has choices to make, does he stay with his friends and family? Or head off on his own, cutting all ties to his former life?
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"_Recognized, Artemis, B07_." The Zeta blared, and Artemis instantly looked around, worried. The Team was supposed to have a training session, and it was too quiet.

She grabbed her bow and placed an arrow in position. Then, before she could react, something red - not fire, she would have felt the heat- flew towards her. After dodging, Artemis released her arrow.

She heard it hit someone as she ran another direction. Her mind already remembering the last time someone had broken into the cave. But Robin had been around then.

They hadn't seen Robin for two years. Klarion had done something - either the adults and Wally knew, and weren't telling them, or they didn't know - to Robin. The only thing any member of the Team - except Wally - knew was that it had caused Robin to run away, and now not even Batman knew where he was.

"Artemis to Green Arrow." She tried, and heard static on the other end. "Artemis to Black Canary, come in." Still static. "Artemis to anybody! There's someone - or something - lose in the Cave and I'm requesting backup, ASAP." Still nothing. Artemis ran into the library, hoping she could remember where the secret passage was - fat chance.

She spun around to see Wotan, clearly angry. His hand pointed at her.

"What happened to Klarion?" He growled. "He left, he said he was attacking the Justice League, so WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"How should I know?" Artemis asked. "I don't know what happened to the Witch Boy, except he did something to Robin!"

"The exact same answer." Wotan answered, "It seems like no one on this Team knows anything at all, except Robin, and none of you clearly knows where he is. I guess you're unneeded." He waved his hand and something flew at Artemis before hitting a yellow-and-red shield.

"Pick on someone who can play your game, Wotan." A male voice that sounded somewhat familiar said. "You're not killing her."

"Who are you?" Wotan asked, turning his attention from Artemis. The archer saw first the domino mask the stranger was wearing, it looked like Robins, except where Robin had white this mask had black, and where the black had been, there was white. Then she noticed the costume, which was red and black, and tight-fitting, yet clearly made for flexibility.

"No one important." The stranger said, "But, if you really want a name... How about... Omega."

"The end." Wotan said. "How fitting, naming yourself the end, on the day your life shall end."

"Can we just skip the whole I'm-gonna-kill-you thing?" Omega asked. "Because too many people have told me that over the years, and, strangely, they were all wrong. Besides, I'm bored."

"Fine." Wotan said, waving a hand. Omega cast a look in Artemis direction for only a moment, before the a magical blast came his way. After Omega flipped out of the way, he wordlessly sent a blast - strangely a mix to red and yellow - at Wotan, who knocked it in another direction.

Omega twisted his hand, and the spell changed direction and hit Wotan from behind, infuriating the enemy magician. Omega's other hand waved in Artemis direction, and a portal opened up beside her. Artemis looked at the intense battle between Wotan and Omega, and quickly decided she didn't want to stay, and jumped through the portal.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Flash to the Team, come in." Barry was probably speaking slightly faster than he should, but they needed help.

"This is Robin, we're all at the Cave." The Boy Wonder said. "What's going on, Uncle Flash?" He noted the others giving him strange looks. "Ok, fine. I hang out with Wally so much I've started calling Flash my uncle. So what?"

"I'm at the Watchtower, we're under attack." Flash said, "Hack the system, Zeta all of you up. We're in over out head."

"You think we can do better?" Robin asked, his voice teasing. "Why don't you call Batman?"

"He's at a business meeting, you know that." Barry said, annoyed. "Besides, I know you can do better, three of you took out an android in ten minutes, blowing up it's head, when it took eight of us to defeat and dismantle the same android."

"We'll be up." Robin promised. "Give me about thirty second to hack you guys, and another thirty to get up there."

"Hurry up." Barry said, "We're outnumbered and outmatched."

"Great." Robin said, "Another impossible scenero for us to deal with." With that Robin clicked off, already bringing up the holo-computer.

"You sure you only need thirty seconds?" Rocket asked.

"Yep." Robin said, "Done. I did, after all, learn from the best. Let's go, a new button's appeared, it'll say 'Watchtower', since we don't know the coordinates."

"Let's go." Wally said, picking up one member of the Team at a time, carrying them at super speed over to the Zetas. Aqualad hit the 'Watchtower' button, the the Team dissolved into atoms, only to have them reformed in the Watchtower, where battle was raging around them.

"Recognized, Robin, B01. Aqualad, B02. Kid Flash, B03. Superboy, B04. Miss Martian, B05. Artemis, B07. Zatanna, B08. Rocket, B09." The computer announced.

_Mind link up._ Miss Martian said at the same moment.

_Then let's fight._ Robin replied, throwing himself into battle. Soon, the rest of the Team followed suit.

**-Eleven minutes later-**

Robin stopped, and moved out of the fight. His eyes darted around the room. Klarion was missing. He looked back at the fight.

_Klarion is missing._ He told them, already leaving the room.

_Rob, don't you dare!_ Wally had replied. _Get back in here! You'll never be able to beat him on your own!_

Ato_m's missing too._ Robin said, referring to the size-changing Leaguer who'd joined a few months before. _Someone has to find them, and I know this place better than most. Remember, Wally? Batman gave me access because he knew that if he didn't I'd hack my way up and erase myself off the record._

_Yea._ Wally begrudgingly replied. _If you see anything, let us know. To the others he added, Rob came up here a lot before the Team to hang out with the League. My uncle brought me up here, once. After the Team formed, the rest of you were on a mission, and my ankle was fractured._

_He knew that if he was left at the Cave, he'd leave._ Roy said, glad for once to be in on the conversation. _So Flash really had no choice but leave him somewhere he couldn't leave._

_I was really surprised to see Rob up here._ Wally said, O_ther than that time, though, I was only up here New Years._ Robin cut himself out of the mind link, preferring to work rather than listen to banter.

**-Five minutes later-**

Robin ran into the dining room, to see Klarion heading towards an unconcious Atom. His eyes widened and he ran across the few feet between himself and the Atom, and quickly checked the older mans pulse. Still strong.

Robin turned to Klarion who had a strange sad-ish look on his face. Klarion kept walking until he was a few feet from Robin.

"What do you want?" Robin broke the silence.

"A new host." The voice didn't sound like Klarion. "This body is dying." Robin took a few steps back, confused. Robin and the thing that looked like Klarion started circling each other. Robin hoped he could distract Klarion long enough for his friends to get there.

Unlikely, as he'd severed the links connection to him. Besides, even if help was coming, it wouldn't be there soon, they didn't know where he was, that he was facing down Klarion.

-Timeskip- Ten min-

Robin ducked to the side, barely dodging Klarions attack. He wouldn't last much longer, he was too exhausted. It probably didn't help that he'd been fighting, and running before he got there.

He ducked behind an upturned table to catch his breathe for a moment. When he looked out, he saw Klarion was approaching the Atom again, and reaching his hand out.

Forgetting his exhaustion, Robin leapt over the table, and ran for the Atom. Relying on his instincts, he shocked Klarion away from the older Leaguer.

Wrong move. Klarion latched onto his arm, and a red ball formed out of his other hand, and, in slow motion it seemed, swung it towards Robin.

"Dying." Klarion kept repeating. "Dying."

The ball connected with Robin's skin. Robin screamed, utter pain in his voice. The pain he was getting now felt like all the pain he'd received before, as Robin and Dick, was being multiplied by a hundred.

Robin fell, as did Klarion. A millisecond later, Flash and Kid Flash were there looking at an unconcious Robin and Atom, and also a dead Klarion.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright, first things first dedication goes to _MJ_, for being the first to review.**

**More dedications coming next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Robin woozily woke up, eyes darting around the room. He heard voices, people talking about him.

"You can't take his mask off!" A frantic voice said. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"We need to check to see if he has a concussion!" Another voice said, anger and frustration evident in this other person's voice.

"He's Robin, Batman's son!" Robin recognized Wally's voice when he spoke up this time. "His own Team isn't allowed to know who he is, much less you!"

"You have no authority over us." A male voice said. "If we decide we need to take his mask off, we will."

"You don't get it!" Wally protested. "Do you know what would happen if word of Robin's identity got out? He gets kidnapped enough as it is!"

"We have to-" The male voice repeated.

"You're not allowed to take his mask off." Barry had just entered the conversation. "The mask is the only thing that keeps him safe."

"The mask could be hiding a concussion from us!" the voice repeated. "We need to check!"

"He's unconscious right now." Barry responded. "It won't do you any good to check right now. Besides, why would he have a concussion? Kid Flash caught him before he hit the ground."

"With that scream I wouldn't be surprised." The voice retorted. "Now, would you rather me take the mask off, and check for a concussion and risk Batman's wrath, or leave the mask on, risk a concussion, AND Batman's wrath?"

"You're not going to take that mask off, and that's final." Barry said, "To be sure, I'm staying in here while you treat him, and so is Kid Flash."

"But-" The voice said.

"No buts." Barry said, "This kid is practically another nephew to me, and I'm not letting anything else happen to him. Especially something that could put him in more danger than he's already in."

"Fine." The voice said, "But if Batman gets mad, it's your fault."

"Sure thing." Barry said, "Kid, come on." Robins eyes looked around the room, glad his mask hid the fact that he was awake. He was in a medical examining room, with doctors and nurses surrounding him, poking and prodding him.

He closed his eyes, and forced himself to sleep, knowing that sleep would be important in the coming days.

* * *

Wally and Barry watched the doctors and nurses conduct all kinds of tests ,hopeful Robin would wake, but they were to be disappointed. After several hours and who knows how many tests, the nurses said Robin would wake in time, but they found no permanent damage.

Barry told Wally he was going to grab the two of them a quick snack, and look at the crime scene again, then he'd be back. After about a minute, Barry came back.

"Wally, there was a small camera we neglected to notice when we first looked over it." Barry said excitedly. "We might be able to figure this out!"

"Where is it?" Wally asked, and Barry's shoulders fell.

"That's the thing." Barry said, "As soon as I picked it up, Batman appeared out of nowhere and grabbed it."

"Oh." Wally said. "Well, maybe we won't have to ask Rob, then." Wally looked at his sleeping friend, and sat down. "Well, we might as well tell the League he'll be fine."

"Not yet." Barry said, "There are a number of things that might happen. Maybe our scanner will pick up something the nurses couldn't."

"Let's give it a try." Wally sighed as Barry zipped around the small room connecting a whole bunch of equipment to Robin.

Then, in front of the computer, Flash quickly typed in alot of commands. Soon the computer was working, scanning Robin for anything different.

"Not much we can do now." Flash said. "Except wait."

"Yeah." Wally agreed. "Well, I'm gonna tell the Team he's expected to heal. We won't leave without knowing for sure, though." With that the younger speedster took off.

* * *

In the Batcave Batman was looking over the film. He paused the film, and cursed the low quality.

"Well, well, well." Klarion's voice said. "Look at what we have here." Then the voice continued, horribly misfigured. "A new host."

Atom spun around, and shrunk the camera as he looked for a place to hide. Then Atom ran towards an the kitchen, leaving the camera at the right angle to see anything.

"You're not going anywhere." Klarion said, blasting the area above Atoms head. Atom stopped, then turned around, shrinking. "Oh no you don't." Then he shot a blast at the Atom, causing him to stop shrinking and return to normal size.

Klarion then turned and blasted every other camera in the room. Soon the room was void of cameras except the one filming. Klarion blasted Atom one more time.

"I hope it works." The voice said, "This host is dying."

Then Klarions voice. "You said as long as I brought the chaos I'd live forever!"

"Close enough." The other voice said. "I have a piece of you, price of you being my host. That part of you **will** live forever." Batman paused the film, and sat back.

"What do you think happened, Alfred?" He asked.

"I do not know, Master Bruce." Alfred replied, "We will, however, figure out this mystery in time." Batman nodded, and played the film.

Klarion started walking towards Atom, and then Batman noticed something in the corner of the screen. Not a moment later, Robin came into full view of the screen.

After Robin ran into view, the Klarion-thing stopped, but only for a moment. Robin easily got in front of Atom, and Batman noticed his protège was panting, as if he'd just come from a fight. _Fits with what I've heard from the Team._ Batman thought.

Once on the other side of Atom, Robin bent down, to check Atoms pulse, while keeping an eye on Klarion. When Batman saw Robin relax as he stood, he assumed Robin had felt the older mans pulse. Robin then slid into a defensive position, and Klarion moved forwards until he was only a few feet away from his son.

Batman knew why Robin hadn't moved. He'd trained Robin to protect civilians, and downed team members. Until something forced Robin to move, he wasn't going to budge.

"What do you want?" Robin had taken efforts to hide the exhaustion in his voice, but Batman still heard it.

"A new host." Klarion said, "This body is dying." Robin, surprised, took three steps back, before regaining his senses and moving Atom as far away from Klarion as the boy could manage without losing slight of the witch boy.

Then the two began circling each other. He could see Robin was uneasy, Klarion wasn't acting the way Robin was used to, and thus Robin didn't know what to expect. The circling was a great way to understand how your opponent moves, but not the thing you want to do when protecting a team member.

Luckily, with Robin there, Klarion had seemingly forgotten about Atom. The two suddenly threw out attacks and started their fight.

About ten minutes later Robins exhaustion finally got the better of him. Panting, the boy wonder ducked behind a table, for the first time in ten minutes in complete view of the camera.

He looked straight at the camera for a moment, surprised. He peeked out, and his eyes widened. He gently (and 'accidentally') moved the camera with his foot before he leapt out from behind the table, and one hand hanging back signed 'twenty-six minutes' as he ran to stop Klarion, who was once again approaching the Atom, his arm outstretched.

Within moments Robin had reached the Atoms side, and tried shoved Klarion away. Klarion grabbed Robins arm, and Batman watched his son try to get his arm free. In Klarion's other hand a red ball appeared, and Klarion swung the ball at his sons arm.

"Dying." The Klarion-thing repeated, "Dying." The ball connected with Robins skin, and the boy, unable to stop himself, screamed. Batmans eyes widened, worried for his son. The scream ended when the ball was completely inside Robins arm, and Robin fell back, as did Klarion.

Flash and Kid Flash appeared in the corner of the screen, and he watched Flash freeze as Wally sped forwards just in time to catch Robin in the millisecond before his head hit the ground.

Soon the rest of the Team arrived, and Batman cut off the video, already knowing what was going to happen next. He quickly erased the irrelevant parts of the video, and saved what was revelant.

He stood and turned to head back to the Zeta Beam Teleporter, but a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Master Bruce, you need some rest." Alfred said, "You've already been working for several hours. Grab a bite to eat, maybe an hour's worth of sleep. Is that too much to ask?"

"It is when my sons life is on the line." Batman growled.

"I recieved a call from Master Barry a couple hours ago." Alfred said, "Currently they are running scans to figure out what exactly Klarion did, but Master Dick is expected to live. Now I insist you come upstairs and get some food, and some rest."

"Fine." Batman said, already going to change into his civilian clothes.

* * *

**A/N Alright, now. Poll. Please go to my profile and vote! I need 56 votes before I can actually give everyone a new chapter of _Revival of a Nightwing_ (ROAN).**

**Or, you could just review your answer.**

**Or you could just review your answer, AND vote on my profile, which would get everyone 4 votes closer to a new chapter of ROAN.**

**Now, here's the poll.**

* * *

**What do you want the Justice League/Divergent Crossover to be called?** (Note: The parentheses won't be in the title)

1 All generalizations are false. (Batman POV)

2 Not Expecting That (Whole League POV)

3 Be There in a Factionless Flash! (Flash POV)

4 Blue Boy Scout: Where I Belong (Superman POV)

5 How to Tell if You're Being Lied to: Read their minds (Martian Manhunter)

6 Dauntless? Has a Nice Ring to it. (Wonder Woman POV)

7 Abnegation: Being a Stiff (Hawkgirl POV)

* * *

**And PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been moving and I didn't have internet over break. Anyways, To those of you who asked me to update, here's my response!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"What did Klarion do to him?" The first thing Robin heard after waking up again was Barry anxiously asking a question. "Bruce, did you figure it out? The scans told us nothing, and Doctor Fate is off world."

"Yes, I did." Batman said. "Unfortunately." He heard nearly unbearable sadness and anger in his adopted father's voice, and was instantly worried what the combination of the two meant. "At least, I think I did. I hope I'm wrong."

"Why, Bruce?" Wally asked. "I mean, he's alive, and nothing's wrong with his body. Absolutely nothing."

"Body." Bruce repeated. "Remember Atom's camera?" There was a short pause. "I saw the whole thing, and I read something about it before. So I went through the books in the library-"

"Bruce!" Barry said, "You should have been resting!"

"Don't try telling me what I should have been doing." Batman growled. "I went through the books in my library, and came across something. A story, possibility legend, about how the Lords of Chaos transfer their powers."

"You're saying..." Barry said, horror in his voice. "That Klarion is a part of Robin, and **your son** has his powers now?"

"Not quite yet." Batman said. "Klarion is a part of Robin, but has access to nothing, except the central control."

"Centrol control?" Barry asked, clearly confused.

"It's like the White House." Bruce said, "Or the Batcave, or even the Watchtower or Mount Justice. It's Robin's HQ inside his mind. If Klarion manages to find it, and kill the part of Robin at the controls, then Klarion has access to everything, and Robin will get Klarions powers."

"This is bad." Wally said, barely understood by the Boy Wonder. "Thisisreallybad, weneedtogetsomeonewhocanstopthis, now."

"Wally, we can't stop this without killing Robin, and burning his body before Klarion can take control." Batman said. "Robin will have to go into his mindscape and defeat Klarion from there. Then he will have to get control over his powers."

"What?" Barry asked, confused. "But I thought-"

"If Robin defeats Klarion in his mindscape, then Robin will remain in control of his body, and he will also gain Klarion's powers." Batman interrupted. "And if- IF Klarion wins, Klarion will gain control of Robin completely and will know everything he knows."

"It should have been me." Atom said. "At least I don't have knowledge of how to defeat each and every member of the Justice League."

"He can't beat me." Batman pointed out.

"Yea, but you've told him the weaknesses of every other member of the Justice League." Atom reminded the dark knight. "Because of this, because of Klarion, we're in a more vulnurable position than we've ever been."

"I know that." Batman said. "And there will be absolutely no way to tell if Robin is himself, or is actually Klarion. If Klarion is the one who comes out victorious, then he'll know who I am, and thus, I've already lost.

"If Klarion can get control of Robin's mind and body, then we're all dead." Bruce said, and Robin barely kept himself from flinching. A few moments later, Flash, and Kid Flash took off, and Atom walked out.

Batman walked closer to Robin.

"Don't let him get control, Robin." He said. "Enter your mindscape and fight him, we cannot afford to lose you." Then, after saying that, he walked out of the room.

Just after Bruce had left and Robin had determined that no one else was there, he quickly unhooked the equipment, and snuck out of the room. While on his way to the holding cells, he'd had a couple close calls, but no one had seen him, thankfully.

Before entering the cell, he took off his utility belt, and anything that could help him escape, and left them by the door and then entered the room, quickly locking the door so only Batman could unlock it.

Then he sat down on the one seat in the cell, slightly relieved because, according to Doctor Fate, not even Klarion could escape this room. Robin closed his mind, and entered his mindscape.

**0

Wally entered Robin's medical room, slightly angry that his uncle had insisted that they check Robin for injuries in the Watchtower, but he understood the reasoning behind it. His eyes shot to the empty medical bed, and his eyes widened.

"Kid Flash to the League." he said, "Robin's gone missing." This instantly caused a ruckus, as Batman had explained the situtation to all of them.

As soon as Wally hung up on the League (who were all trying to talk at once) he told the Team. The Team instantly started looking, knowing that panicking wouldn't help (even though they were panicking through the mind link).

Pretty soon, between the Team and the League, it became obvious that Robin was still in the Watchtower, although Batman had left, he told them he had an idea where Robin was, but they would have to find him on their own, as he had a meeting to get to.

Flash and Kid Flash were zipping around the Watchtower (occasionally stopping for some food), within half an hour they'd searched nearly everywhere on the Watchtower.

"Where haven't you searched, Barry?" Superman asked, looking between the two speedsters, who glanced at each other, matching expressions on their face. Wally was the one to answer.

"The holding cells." He whispered. "Why would he be there, though? I mean, I know we checked the air vents, I crawled through them myself. No one's been up there in weeks, months even!"

"Why don't you go check?" Superman asked, and both speedsters took off, first searching the general area for the ninja, before looking in the cells themselves. In the third cell, the one designed to be able to withstand Klarion, the one cell that could keep Klarion captive, was Robin, sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed, a worried expression on his face.

And Wally knew he had heard their conversation with Batman about him. He remembered Batman mentioning to him months ago that Robin's training allowed him to enter his mindscape, and when he'd mentioned it to Robin, Rob had said it was shaped almost exactly like Gotham.

"I found him." Wally said, notifying the League and Team. "He must've overheard me and Uncle Barry talking to Batman, cause he locked himself in Klarion's holding cell and entered his mindscape."

"Mindscape?" Miss Martian asked. "Then I can help!"

"No, M'ggan." J'onn said. "I am afraid he must fight Klarion on his own. The magic that allowed Klarion to enter Robin's mind is the same magic that is keeping me outside of his mind, no matter how hard I try to enter."

* * *

**A/N Also, the poll's over, thanks to everyone who voted! It'll be a bit before I can post it, so hang with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm trying to get back into a schedule of writing and posting, but it's hard after not writing much over summer...**

**And thanks to all who reviewed!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"You know you can't beat me, Boy Blunder." Klarion taunted. "Or, should I say, Richard?" Robin eyes Klarion, hoping he had a way of beating Klarion in his mind, somewhere. "Yes, I've taken the liberty of looking through your memories, and I have to say, you have had quite the life."

"You going to try aking the same deal with me that you made with Klarion?" Robin asked dryily. "Because that wouldn't work. You see the vow I made Batman? There's no way I'd accept any deal of yours."

"Yes, I saw the vow." Klarion said. "But I already knew you wouldn't accept the deal anyways, with you scurrying around fighting chaos." He reached for Robin. "Let me win, and you won't feel any pain, ever again." Robin hesisated, before he sent Klarion to another part of his mind.

He knew Klarion would be back before too long, so he sent himself into the part of his mindscape that held all of his knowledge (there was no way Klarion could've read all of it), and he searched for the book titles '_Lord of Chaos/Order_', which was basically about Klarion's powers and weaknesses, along with a comparasion against Doctor Fate's strengths and weaknesses.

He found it, and started flipping through it, until he found the page titles 'Sucession of Power'. He swiftly read it, stopping at the part about how Lords of Chaos passed down the Spirit of Chaos inside them. It had happened to him, and now he knew for a fact that he was in for a fight for his life, and the continued existance of the League and Team.

"Found you." Klarion said, "Now, let's see what you're reading." He reached out to grab it, but Robin teleported himself to the part of his mindscape where, in the real Gotham, Artemis would live. He continued reading, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw how to win this fight.

_The only way to defeat a Spirit of Chaos, without making a deal, or inviting it in, is to weaken it within the hosts memories. Such a defeat is rare, as Spirits of Chaos are extremely resilient, and most chosen hosts have no memories terrible enough to weaken the spirit of Chaos long enough to absorb the powers and Spirit itself._

_The time needed to absorb the Spirit and it's power is five minutes. If the Spirit is weakened mental pain, then they will recover within this time limit and aborb the spirit of the Host. If the Spirit is weakened by physical pain, and the Host has enough mental discipline to keep the Spirit from healing at an abnormally fast pace, the Host might be able to win._

A grin found it's way to Robin's face, but he pulled a match out of his pocket, and lit it, before burning the book, knowing he could reform it once he's done.

"You won't get away this time, Bird Boy!" Klarion snarled, leaping for Robin, who flipped out of the way.

"Spirit of Chaos, it looks like you forgot my great acrobatic skill." He said, before sending himself back to the library and setting it ablaze, destorying the strengths and weaknesses of the Justice League, and heroes affiliated with it. He then sent himself to a warehouse , and called forth a memory.

To be specific, a memory of being tortured by the Joker. He knew Klarion was on his way, and he knew how to switch their positions (and wounds), thanks to J'onn, who'd been pressed by Batman to help train Robin in case of a mental attack.

"You're helpless now, Bird Boy." Klarion said, reaching for him as Joker lifted his crowbar, unaware of the intrusion. Robin just looked at him, and suddenly their positions were switched as Joker swung down.

Robin grabbed Klarion, and focused on absorbing him (and about a fourth of his mind was dedicated to keeping him from healing as Joker kept doing damage).

**0O

"You think he's gonna win, Bats?" Wally asked, and Batman looked at Wally through sleep deprived eyes.

"I'm not sure." He admitted, feeling free to admit that he doesn't know something because the Team (who constantly claimed he knew everything) had been sent home, except for Wally. "I have no way of knowing if he's read this book." At that, he held up a book with only one copy in the world titles _Lords of Chaos/Order_. "If he hasn't, then the chances of him winning are slim to none. If he has, then it's more of a fourty-four percent chance of him winning."

"He's won against greater odd than that before." Wally said. "And surely he got rid of the information about the Leagues weaknesses."

"The problem is that if Klarion wins, he can reform it, as Robin's mind will be his." Batman said. "What I do know for sure, Wally, is that he will try his darndest to win. And if he doesn't, we'd better run like hell for the hills."

"How will we know if he wins?" Wally asked, shifting his weight.

"We send Doctor Fate in there." Batman replied. "And Superman. If Robin has control, he won't attack either of them. If it's Klarion, chances are he'll attack, but he might not. We ought to know for sure when we let him lose in the Watchtower."

"What!" Wally asked, alarmed. "You're going to let him lose?"

"Doctor Fate is putting up spells so that he won't be able to get out." Batman said, "Or harm any member of the Justice League, or Team, no matter how hard he tried. And by 'harm', I mean hurting them, or killing them, even if it's painless. If it's Klarion, then we'll throw him back in. If it's Robin, we let him lose."

Wally nodded, worried aobut his best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Batman was watching what was going on in Robin's cell live through a hidden camera. The deep, slow breathing was speeding up and becomin shallower. Robin's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around.

"So you didn't move me, huh?" Robin asked. "I mean, I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd left me somewhere and let the Joker kill me, with the whole Lord of Chaos thing. To be honest, I wasn't sure what you'd do. I halfway hoped you'd do something and I'd be dead by the time I woke up, or you'd put me in a medically induced coma, or something." He stood, and glanced around before his eyes landed on the camera. "What test have you thought up to see if I'm myself, Bats? I mean, with the training you've given me, there's always the chance that your son lost."

"Superman, Doctor Fate, where are you two?" Batman called the two Leaguers. "He's awake."

"If I - if your son lost, there's absolutely no way to be completely sure. You'd never be able to trust me, because you wouldn't know if I won, because, what if I can manipulate memories? What if the memory I show J'onn is a fake? Don't say anything, you know as well as I that I'm only voicing your fears." His door opened, and Robin looked at Doctor Fate and Superman, who looked slightly uneasy.

"Robin?" He asked.

"That's me." Robin said. "And I'm not going to hurt you, uncle Clark. Why are you standing there with the door open?" He looked down, before looking up at the camera. "Are you serious, dad? This is incredibly dangerous! My test is WALKING AROUND THE WATCHTOWER? If Klarion won, then- well, you know what he'd do! And if your son won, what if he lost control of the powers he'd just been given?"

"He's trusting you won't, Robin." Superman said, "Come on." Robin followed the Leaguers out of the cell, before stopping again.

"How long was I in my landscape?" He asked.

"About a week." Superman said, and Robin nodded.

"Batman has a contingency in case I'm not myself, doesn't he?" Robin asked quietly, when neither hero responded, he nodded to himself. "That's what I thought. Let's get going. Where are we going first?"

"Well, Batman told us you'd be hungry, so we're going to eat first." Superman said, and Robin noted that Doctor Fate wasn't speaking, just shadowing him (which, even though Robin understood Batman's reasoning, still found annoying). Robin led the way to the caferteria, where Barry and Wally were eating.

And, of course, both speedsters were paying so much attention to their food to notice the Leagues stares at Robin, who shifted uncomfortably. Nevertheless, Robin got his food, and sat at a table as far away from the Leaguers as he could, which meant he was by the one of the trash cans. About the time he was halfway done, Barry finally realized the Leaguers were staring at something - or, rather, someONE - and turned to look. When he saw Robin, he got Wally's attention and pointed out Robin to him.

"Rob!" Wally said, running over (with his food), and sitting across from Robin. "Who won the mental battle?"

"Me." Robin said. "Your brother and best friend, Wall-man." Wally nodded, and went back to eating, before he realized something.

"There's a book with only one copy in the world that Bats has, did you read it?" He asked, and Robin nodded. "Then tell me what it was called."

"_Lords of Chaos/Order_." Robin said. "The passage that helped me is is as follows: _The only way to defeat a Spirit of Chaos, without making a deal, or inviting it in, is to weaken it within the hosts memories. Such a defeat is rare, as Spirits of Chaos are extremely resilient, and most chosen hosts have no memories terrible enough to weaken the spirit of Chaos long enough to absorb the powers and Spirit itself._

"_The time needed to absorb the Spirit and it's power is five minutes. If the Spirit is weakened mental pain, then they will recover within this time limit and aborb the spirit of the Host. If the Spirit is weakened by physical pain, and the Host has enough mental discipline to keep the Spirit from healing at an abnormally fast pace, the Host might be able to win._" Wally stared at Robin, wide eyed.

"Ok, I think I'm willing to believe you." He said. "Any idea when you'd be allowed leave?" Robin shook his head.

"Not for a couple of months, at least." Robin said. "Probably. But, enough about me, how's the Team?"

"Worried." Wally said, "But that's to be expected. Dude, you were in your mindscape for a week! And I wasn't allowed to reveal anything to them."

"So you came up here to eat with uncle Barry so they couldn't talk you into telling them what was going on?" Robin asked, and Wally nodded sullenly. "Tell them I'm alright. Got it? Next time you see them, tell them you talked to me and I'm alright."

"Got it." Wally said as both of them finished eating and they threw their trash away. They walk out of the caferteria with Superman and Doctor Fate following them, and Robin switched to Romani (_**A/N Because I don't feel like translating it, I'm just going to type the english version with italics**_).

"_How's Batman been holding up?_" Robin asked Wally. "_Heck, how's Gotham?_"

"_He's been terrible._" Wally replied. "_He's extremely tired, I think he went this whole week without sleep. Gotham's... Well... Gotham._"

"_You let Batman stay up all week!_" Robin asked, and heads turned in confusion to the multi-lingual teen. "_I cannot believe you'd do that to me. Do you have any idea how grumpy he is without sleep?_"

"_I do now._" Wally said. "_It's alot like you without sleep, but he doesn't get any angrier. Speaking of anger, did you hear - probably not, but, well, Joker said something about you to Batman - I'm not sure what - and Batman lost his temper and now Joker's in a full body cast again._"

"_I'd say I felt bad for the Joker, but I'd be lying._" Robin said blunty. "_I mean, after all those times he's tortured me? Get serious!_"

"_How'd you beat Klarion?_" Wally asked.

"_Memory of the Joker torturing me._" Robin said. "_I switched places with him - just before the crowbar hit- and kept him from healing while I absorbed his essence into mine. I don't ever want to do anything like that again._"

"_Sorry for asking._" Wally said.

"_No, I don't blame you for asking._" Robin said. "_You know how if I would've lost, Klarion would've got all my memories?_" Wally nodded. "_Well, when I won, I got all his HIS._" Wally's eyes widened, surprised.

"No kidding?" He asked in English, and Robin shook his head. "You seriously got-"

"Wally." Robin said. "Either you believe me or not, but I'd rather not give everyone another reason to stare at me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So, as of right now, I'm pretty sure I can update this and _See the Light_ at least once on a weekly basis. I'll try adding more, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it consistently. **

* * *

_Previously on Robin, Lord of Chaos?_

"_Sorry for asking._" Wally said, glancing away for a heartbeat, still somewhat uneasy.

"_No, I don't blame you. You've a right to know._" Robin said, noting Wally's unease but choosing not to comment. "_You know how, if I would've lost, Klarion would've got all my memories?_" Wally nodded, unsure where this was going. Was it actually Klarion in charge in Robin's head? "_Well, when I won, I got all HIS._" Wallys eyes widened in surprise, and his mouth opened in a perfect circle.

"No kidding?" He asked, switching back to English without thinking, and Robin shook his head. "You've seriously got-"

"Wally!" Robin interrupted the speedster. "Either you believe me or not, but I'd rather not give everyone another reason to stare at me at the moment."

**Chapter 6**

"You don't know for sure that I'm myself." Robin argued. "You CAN'T afford to take the risk that-"

"Robin." Batman said. "Tha Team needs to see you, they've threatened to go on strike. Threatened to strike out on their own. They don't completely trust us."

"After the whole getting brainwashed by the Light thing?" Robin said. "Not really surprised. Memories too fresh and all."

"Black Canary-"

"Was also brainwashed." Robin said, and he froze misstep. It was only for a second, but it was enough for Batman to notice.

"What is it Robin?" Batman frowned at the sudden change of attitude in his ward.

"It's-" He started, but stopped, considering how to rephrase it. "When I absorded the Spirit of Chaos I- well- I got the magic but I have no idea how to use it or keep it under control."

"You've got enough of a grip to keep yourself from using it."

"But what if I lose control?" The boy asked.

"You won't." Batman said. "Not for a meeting with your own teammates." They reached the Zeta Tube, and Dr. Fate stood there, waiting to accompany them to the Cave.

"I can't." It was barly a whisper, but Batman had spent years with the boy and not only heard him, but understood the issue. Robin didn't want to see his team because he was afraid.

"You can." He replied, and Robin looked at Batman, and they stood there for a moment, before he turned back to the Zeta Beams. "I'm- I"m not sure I'm ready."

"Neither am I." Batman said. "But it was either that of the Team come to the Watchtower."

"And Zatanna might interfere with the magical barrier that Fate put up?" Robin asked. "So you know for sure that I won't - can't - attack any members of the League."

"How'd you find out about that?" Dr. Fate asked.

"I have Klarion's powers." The boy repeated his earlier statement. "As you already know." He held his hand out and formed a ball of red magic. It spun and swirled, anger evident, trying to break free.

Robin closed his hand, already breathing hard. Dr Fate stared at Robin for a long moment before Robin spoke again.

"I can feel the barrier." He forced himself to look at Dr. Fate. "It's, it's pressing itself on the edges of my mind. Resting on my skin, ready to jump and stop me the instant I use any offensive magic." He turned to Batman. "Sorry if I worried you."

"We should see your teammates." Dr Fate said, and Batman glanced at the magician, before nodding, deciding that he trusted the millenia-old expertise of the Spirit of Order.

"Let's go." He said, imputting the coordinates for Mount Justice. "Robin?"

"Coming." The boy sighed before following Batman into the Zeta Beam. "Team, here I come." The blue beam disintegrated them before another similiar beam reformed their atoms into themselves.

_"Recognized, Batman, 01. Doctor Fate, 17, Robin, B01._"


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on, __**Robin, Lord of Chaos?**_

"Let's go." He said, imputting the coordinates for Mount Justice. "Robin?"

"Coming." The boy sighed before following Batman into the Zeta Beam. "Team, here I come." The blue beam disintegrated them before another similiar beam reformed their atoms into themselves.

_"Recognized, Batman, 02. Doctor Fate, 17. Robin, B01._"

**Chapter 7**

When the Team heard the Zeta Beam announce Batman, they climbed to their feet, determined to get answers about Robin from him. The mention of Doctor Fate made them pause for a second.

Then the Zeta Beam announced Robin, and they ran to the Zeta Beams to see him as M'ggan mentally linked them, excitement flooding from each member of the Team.

He didn't look any different, really, except he had clothes that were clearly too big for him, as though the clothes he had were borrowed.

"Hey guys." Robin said, and was instantly crowded by his friends.

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked. "No one told us anything except we weren't allowed to see you!"

"Just fine." Robin said. "Except the fact that I- I can't trust myself anymore."

"Why not?" Aqualad, ever the cautious one, asked. "Robin, what is going on?"

"Link?" He asked, and was added. _Because- When I went looking for Klarion, I found him. He- He did something to me._

Artemis glanced at Batman, who was watching closely, though Doctor Fate wasn't paying much attention to them. _Is that why Doctor Fate is here?_

_Yeah._ Robin replied. _I- I seem to have Klarions magic. I'm only allowed down here now to get you guys off Batman's case. If Wally hadn't argued in my favor, he wouldn't have even considered it._

"Robin, I'll be back in an hour." Batman said. "Doctor Fate will remain here until I return."

"Ok Batman." Robin said, and Batman turned and typed in coordinates in the Zeta Beam. "I'll see you then." He turned, and they nodded in sync before Batman left.

"_Recognized, Batman, 02._"

There was nothing but silence for a few seconds.

"You must leave." Doctor Fate said, and the Team spun to him, confused.

"What?" Aqualad said. "Whom are you talking to?"

"Me." Robin said.

"As you said when you first left your mindscape, there is no concrete way he can be sure if it is truely you." The Magician said. "You can convert the magical energy from Chaos to Order, but it will be hard and dangerous. Not something for you to expose the League and Team to."

"Mindscape?" Zatanna asked. "Magical Energy? Robin, what is going on?"

"Klarion died." Robin said. "The Spirit of Chaos inside of him- he transferred it to me. We fought within my mindscape, and I won. For the past week I've been on the Watchtower being monitered by at least half of the League at all times."

"But how can we be sure that it's actually you?" Artemis asked, regretting leaving her bow behind.

"You have my word." Doctor Fate said. "I can sense Robin's being. Like all things, it is imbued with a certian level of magical energy. Had the Spirit of Chaos that called itself Klarion won their mental battle, it would have been completely destroyed.

"And if that is not enough, the constant doubt and worry he's been felling since he awakened should also be a strong indictator."

"But- How are we supposed to keep this from Batman?" Aqualad asked. "That we know?"

"I will handle that." Doctor Fate said, waving his hand and saying a few words that none of them could understand. "This will prevent you from speaking, for **any **reason, about this information unless someone tells you. If asked, you will automatically say that you do not know. You will temporarily forget that you **do** know."

"And what about Robin leaving?" Artemis asked, having already decided to test the spell. "Because-" The words wouldn't come, and she stopped breathing for a second. "What was that?"

"When Batman returns you are to say that he attempted to attack you, so I brought him to the Tower of Fate." Was the reply. "As he has no key, he will be unable to check."

"And if he gets one?" Superboy was appearently the voice of reason.

"There are many places within the Tower of Fate that even Batman cannot reach." Doctor Fate said. "He will be unable to check them." He turned to Robin, who already had his holocomputer up and was typing something. "Erase the evidence of this conversation."

"Already done." He said, wacing his hand through the holocomputer, and Fate raised his hands out, and both of them were teleported away.

_You know, he only said we couldn't TALK about it._ Wally spoke in the mind link after being suspiciously quiet. _And, um, I don't think I was included on it._

_Why not?_ Aqualadasked, exasperation obvious.

_Because-_ Wally stopped. _I already knew. Rob told me himself at the , Batman told me alot, but Rob filled in what I didn't know. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on,__** Robin, Lord of Chaos?**_

_You know, he only said we couldn't TALK about it._ Wally spoke in the mind link after being suspiciously quiet. _And, um, I don't think I was included on it._

_Why not?_ Aqualad asked, exasperation obvious.

_Because-_ Wally stopped. _I already knew. Rob told me himself at the , Batman told me alot, but Rob filled in what I didn't know. _

**Chapter 8**

Robin found himself in the Tower of Fate, and he anxiously shifted from side to side. He could remember the last time that he'd been there. It hadn't gone well.

"If you are to control your new powers, you must understand them." Doctor Fate told him without turning around. "The library is through that door. There you will find everything you will need to know." Robin stared at Doctor Fate for a moment before turning to the door.

As he began to open it, he spoke. "Thank you." He didn't look back as he entered the library, but if he had he would have seen Doctor Fate's surprise.

Robin was loyal to the League, loyal to Batman.

But there was no way Batman could trust him the way he had before. Batman couldn't logically dismiss the posssibility that he was no longer Robin, that he was Klarion.

He didn't have a choice in this matter. For once, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Robin had been his life, and without it-

Who was he?

As he grabbed a book, he pulled off his mask, looking at the black outside and the white inside, the only thing he still had that proved that he had, in fact, been the boy wonder. A sad smile appeared on his face, but only briefly.

He began to look through the library to find anything to help him.

Time seemed to flow differently in the Tower of Fate. That was one of the first things Robin noticed.

The next thing he noticed was that he had no needs there. He didn't know if it was because the magic within him was reacting to the magic within the tower, or it was normal, but he liked it.

He was looking for a way to change the Chaos magic within him into that of Order magic.

Every book he found that adressed his issue said that he needed to find a place untouched by magic. That, and a lot of time and focus to keep every ounce of his magic under his control.

He had time and focus. But a place untouched by magic? That would be hard to find, especially since his magic would touch it.

Unless...

A small grin appeared on his face as he grabbed his comm unit. Maybe there was a solution after all.

The Team were undergoing Batman's scrutiny. He was trying to scare them into submission, but the spell would keep all of them but Wally silent.

But Wally had faced down the Batglare before. It seemed to be a side affect of pranking with Robin.

He wasn't giving Batman an inch. He wouldn't put Robin in more jeopardy than he was already in, with him not understanding the powers he now posessed.

So, despite Batman's numerous threats and pleads, Wally kept his mouth shut.


End file.
